


Bad boys and good girls

by Gorewrites



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Consensual Underage Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 06:45:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11099082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gorewrites/pseuds/Gorewrites
Summary: Every night for a month now, Akira has been sneaking into his girlfriend's room to cuddle and watch movies. Now that they have been dating for one month, Akira asks his girlfriend to go a step further with him.





	Bad boys and good girls

**Author's Note:**

> This is mainly for myself, because I've been enjoying playing Persona 5 and the Akira is sooooo adorable ! I hope you enjoy! <3   
> DISCLAIMER::: I do not support underage sex without protection or in secret! This is a total work of fiction, which doesn't reflect on my personal beliefs!

You were laying in bed finishing up some homework, it was last minute so it needed to get done…you were doing good until you got a text, cutting off your music as your text tone played. It was way past your bedtime that your parents made you stick to. You saw who the text was from and smiled. It was from Akira..your boyfriend of one month now. You couldn’t believe a month has already past ever since you met him. You had recently moved to a new school and had zero friends or anyone to talk to. One day, while putting your books away into your locker. 

Akira came up to you and started talking to you. You didn’t exactly know why..you were nothing to take a second look at. You blushed as you looked at the boy, he was gawking at you, biting his lip as he looked you up and down. You ended up spending time with each other at lunch and later he asked you out for coffee after school. You didn’t drink coffee, but you couldn’t help but agree..as long as you could spend more time with this boy. 

 

He smiled widely at you..making your heart flutter. Three cups of coffee later, and a couple of jokes and laughs..he asked you out for another date tomorrow after school. You agreed again and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before heading back home. 

It was so unreal, no boy had ever looked at you the way he did. The next day at school…you overheard someone talking about Akira..saying that he had caused trouble in his class and ended up having to stay after class. You also heard that this was not his first time fighting in class. 

He was actually known as the bad boy in school, you didn’t know anything about this. It made you unsettled, because you could never let someone who got into fights in your house or around your extremely strict parents. You sighed and walked out of school, going back home to sleep off your disappointment. You woke up to a text tone, it was Akria..he got your phone number the first day you went out for coffee. You picked it up.

“Akira..I can’t talk right now my parents-“

“I’m sorry if I scared you off baby.”

You blushed, his voice was so soft right now…almost like he was upset that he scared you off.

“It’s okay..I’m not allowed to date anyway…well at least not with people my parents don’t approve of. And I don’t think they would approve of you getting into fights and whatever else you might do.” 

He heard him huff out, and you held your breath..he was probably angry at you now for turning him down. “Just give me a chance, I really like you. I’d hate for us to stop going out for coffee over my stupid mistakes.” You closed your eyes and laid back on your bed. “I don’t know..my parents might find out and I’d be dead.” Akira scoffed. “You don’t have to tell them about us.”

“How would we ever see each other? They’ve started asking where I am after school. And you could never come in my house with my parents knowing. They don’t allow boys in my room.” Akira let out a small ‘aww’ before trying to think of an idea to be able to see you. “I can always sneak through your window.” He finally spoke. You gasped and bit your fingernail, kind of starting to like the idea of being with a bad boy who would come in through your window. It was so bad…something you’ve never even thought of doing. But now…with him…things were different. “Okay..tomorrow text me when you are outside my window. I’ll give you my address.” He agreed and you said your goodbyes before hanging up.

This is what you have been doing with Akira for a month now. He would text you when he was outside your window, you would open the window and let him in. You would do things together for the night like watching movies and cuddling..until you fell asleep. Then Akira would leave out the window and go back to his place. It was working out pretty good, tonight was just another one of those nights. You couldn’t wait to see him again, and tonight Akira said he had a surprise for you. You went to your window and say him standing there in a black T-shirt and red hoodie with black jeans and sneakers. You opened it up and smiled at him as you leaned out of it. He climbed up and successfully got inside your room. “Hey you.” He smirked, grabbing your waist and pulling you in for a slow kiss. “Akira..” You giggled as you parted away from him. He looked at your clothed breasts, that were covered with a small tank-top and hoodie that covered your arms but was open at the front. He planted a kiss on your neck, making you shiver. You two hadn’t had any kind of sexual contact besides from some passionate quick kisses. 

You were still a virgin and had never touched yourself…you just never needed to..that was until Akira came around. 

Thinking about him made a wet feeling between your thighs, and you enjoyed it quiet a bit…even though you didn’t really know what it was. 

“S-So…what was the surprise?” 

You asked trying to recover from the feeling of his lips on your neck. He let out an ‘ah’ before reaching into his pocket and grabbing a long thin box. “Happy one month anniversary!” He cheers as he hands the box to you. You smile and give him a quick kiss. 

“Thank you..I wish I had got something for you now.” 

You chuckle and Akira just smirks. “Trust me, this will be great for both of us.” He said pointing to the box that you are holding. You unwrap the box and open the box to see…

 

“A-Akira..” Your eyes get wide and you blush madly…”This is a…” You start to whisper. “sex toy..” You finish quietly as you can, but still in a slightly taken back and angry voice. It’s a light purple vibrator…you couldn’t believe that he would give you something like this…where did he even get it?  
“You’ve been so stressed with homework and school lately, I wanted to give you something to de-stress with.” He stated, grinning widely. You frowned and set the box down onto your nightstand. “You get me a spa ticket then! Not a sex toy..” You tried explaining to him. He grinned and pulled you closer to him. “Masturbation is a great stress relief.” He says in a matter-of-fact voice. 

 

You pout at him and he chuckles. “Thanks, but no thanks. I can think of five good reasons not to use it.”  
“I want a list, and if leaving your boyfriend hard as a rock is on that list I’m taking you over my knee.” He had a dark look in his eye, making you flinch. “No! Of course not..I mean were you just going to drop this thing off and cuddle me and then leave? As you said you’re hard as a rock, what were you going to do about that? Hmm?” You sass back, he lets out a breathy laugh and tried to kiss you, but you pulled your head back so his lips didn’t meet yours. “Well?” You question again.  
“Well..I wanted to watch you use it, while I masturbated..” He trailed off, you gasped. “..and then maybe it would lead to something…more” He smiled at you, he was so charming but such a bad boy. 

“Something more?” Your shock just grew, you didn’t know what he was expecting..he hadn’t made a move on you in any way until now.

“I dunno…maybe…possibly…fucking?” 

He said hopefully. You almost screamed in shock at his choice of dirty words, but you were able to cover your mouth. “Akira!” You slapped his arm playfully, but hard enough to make your point. “Ow.” He said in a cocky tone when you hit him, it didn’t hurt one bit in reality. “You’re impossible, Akira..” You sigh out, pulling away from him and sitting on your bed to look at your still unfinished homework. He turned to look at you before taking a seat beside you and resting his chin on your shoulder. You glanced at him and your expression got softer. “Don’t pout. It’s only been a month..I’m not ready to lose my virginity yet. I don’t even know how that stuff works..I’ve been sheltered my whole life…remember?” You giggled as you pecked him on the lips. 

“And we’re only teens, I might get pregnant and then we are both done for.” You continued. Suddenly, Akira reached his hand into his jean pocket and pulled out a condom. You shook your head. “You really are impossible.” You giggle and cuddle into Akira’s chest. 

“Can we at least makeout? See what happens from there?” Akira suggests, and you think for a second. You ended up nodding, you didn’t think it would lead anywhere, and you wanted to kiss your boyfriend. So it sounded like a plan. He pulls you down on top of him and starts kissing you, you had never kissed while being on top of Akira…you didn’t mind it. His hands running up and down your back and waist as he hotly kissed you. He trailed his tongue across your lips, begging to be able to put his tongue in your mouth. You open your mouth slightly to let him in. His hands trailed down to your ass, making you yelp and pull away from his mouth. 

“You have such a cute butt.” Akira chuckles as he wiggles your butt with his hands. You scoffed and went back down to kiss him. The makeout session was long and passionate, his hands were all over you which was a little out of the normal..but you didn’t mind. You both pulled away and smiled at each other once it was done. Because you were on top of him..you felt something hard poking into your leg. 

“Akira are you..” You trailed off, trying to move off of him. “How could I not? Making out with my hot girlfriend while she is on top of me.” He leans in to kiss you again, but you pull away and roll off of him. “C-Can I ask you something?” You stutter, thinking about the question you are going to ask him. “Sure.” He simply says leaning up on his elbows. 

“W-Well..the girls in my class…they were talking about like..sex without losing your virginity..but I didn’t know what I meant..” He smirked at you and pushed his glasses up, that were tipped to the side slightly. “Well, they are probably talking about oral.” You cock your head to the side. “So like…I put..the thingy in my mouth?” 

Akira couldn’t help but chuckle at the fact you couldn’t say ‘cock’ or ‘penis’. “Yeah, and I do the same for you with your ‘thingy’.” He mimicked you when he said the last part. “And yeah, you can technically keep your virginity…” You nodded, you didn’t mind the idea…but it was totally new to you. 

“Could we..maybe..try it?” 

Akria was wondering why you all of sudden wanted to do something extremely erotic, but wasn’t complaining. “Sure, fuck yes..come ‘ere.” He pulled you back onto his lap as he sat up. He kissed you again, sliding his tongue past your lips and into your mouth..your tongues fighting and tangling with each others as you kissed roughly. 

You parted the kiss and made your way down Akira’s neck and chest, before reaching your hands under his shirt. “Can you take this off? I kind of wanna see…” Akira nodded, and shrugged off his hoodie before pulling his shirt over his head, just adding more mess to his already extremely messy black hair. 

He wasn’t ripped, but he was well built and it made you blush looking at his bare chest. “Your turn.” He said leaning back and nodded towards your chest. “I-I’m not wearing a bra though.” 

You cover your chest with your arms. “That’s kind of the point…you got to see my chest, now I wanna see yours.” 

He smirks, making you blush even more. You take the bottom of your shirt in your hands and slowly pull it over your head, showing Akira your breasts. 

You felt Akira get harder underneath you, and out of impulse…you rubbed your clothes womanhood over his bulge. He let out a small ‘oh’ in pleasure before bucking up into you.

“See how hard I am for you? It feels like I’m already leaking.” His dirty talk turned you on, making you feel a totally new feeling..like a heat pool was in your stomach and it was growing.

You kept crawling down his body, trailing kisses down his body until you reached his belt buckle. “H-how do you…take this off?” You said tugging at his belt, making him smile sweetly at you. 

He un-looped his belt and it clinked open, he threw it to the side onto your small couch in your room, and went back to looking at you. You thanked him shyly and kissed his cock through his jeans before unzipping his jeans. You noticed he wasn’t wearing any boxers, that was to be expected out of him. You pulled his cock out of his jeans and inspected it for a second before giving it a test lick. It just tasted like clean thick skin, which you didn’t mind. You ran your tongue up the length of his cock again before kissing the tip. “I’m doing..okay?” You questioned, his hands were gripping the sheets and he was flushed. 

“Baby…you sure you’ve never watched porn?” He questioned in a breathy voice. You shook your head and gave his cock another lick. “Nope, b-but…it’s really big..I don’t think I can get it in my mouth.” He felt flattered, you hadn’t seen any other…members…in your life before, but you thought he was pretty big. At least you couldn’t believe one day that thing was going in you. 

“Just try, don’t push yourself okay? But try putting just the tip in your mouth and swirl your tongue around it.” Akira explained to you…and you nodded. 

You did just so, taking the first few inches down and swirling your tongue around it. You tasted the salty cum that came from his tip, and you pulled off right away when you tasted it. 

“I-It’s…salty…but kinda..nice.” You comment, licking your lips. He groans as you go back down on him, just taking the first bit again into your mouth. Akira pets your hair softly, supporting you through your first time giving a blowjob. “Try stroking the rest of it with your hand baby.” He says as he wraps his hand around the base of his dick to show you how to do it. You remove his hand and replace it with your own. You stoke it up and down, the ridges and veins hitting your fingers and you dragged your hand down his member as you sucked on the tip, making pre-cum dribble out of the tip as a faster rate now. He started gripping the sheets again in pleasure, enjoying the feeling of his girlfriend’s lips and hand wrapped around his extremely hard cock. 

You looked at him with big eyes, and he readjusted his glasses to get a better look at you. And he smiled sweetly, that was until you slid his dick down your throat as far as it could go..before pulling off and gagging horribly.

“I-I’m sorry…I have a bad gag reflex..” You said shyly, pushing some hair out of your face. “Don’t, it’s fine baby..” He ran his hand through your hair and you made a small purring sound. You felt better now, and went back to sucking what you could as you rubbed the rest. He was leaking heavily now, the taste of him was in your mouth and you kept pumping him to try and get more of his hot cum in your mouth…you started craving the taste of it. Akira groaned, trying to keep quiet so your parents wouldn’t hear him…what if they walked in now..he shivered at the thought. She was so pure and innocent when he first met her…he was turning her into a bad girl, his bad girl.

“I’m gonna cum, do you w-want me to do it in your mouth?” You hummed around his cock, making vibrations go through his dick, and finishing him off. He split his load in your mouth, and you swallowed as much as you could down before pulling off to let the rest go on your chin and lips. He was panting heavily now, making the most sexual sounds as he finished his orgasm. You loved looking at him like this, in total bliss. You smiled, you thought you did a pretty good job…he did cum after all.   
His eyes fluttered open, and he looked at you as you licked the cum off your lips and chin. “Mm, I like how you taste..” You whispered. He beckoned you with a finger and you crawled back up his figure, reaching his top half and laying on top of him. “Let me taste.” Akira said seductively as you pressed his lips against yours. This man was truly hot…and a total perfect bad boy nerd when he wanted to be. You pulled away from him, a string of spit connecting both of you. “I love you Y/N…” He whispered to you, rubbing his hand lazily along your side. 

“Should I…service you now?” He asked, cocking his head slightly. 

“U-Um..yeah…if you don’t mind…” You blushed looking to the side. “I’m going to make you have an amazing orgasm baby.” He smirked, rolling you onto your back and getting on top of you so your rolls were reversed. “H-have you done this before?” You asked, kind of nervous that he was about to see your most intimate place. “Yeah, only once before. If I recall…my tongue was described as ‘magic’.” He smirked. You nodded, almost jealous that he had been with other women before you…but only one you had talked about before with him. 

 

“O-Okay…just be gentle…” You held your hands over your mouth nervously. 

 

“Got it, trust me…you’re gonna like this baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr at https://deadly-mangos.tumblr.com/ <3 I mainly write FFXV stuff but Persona is another thing I enjoy writing about! <3


End file.
